SAPPHIRE
by SpArX.D3.aNjOri
Summary: What happens when a girl who is considered to be a freak, who is ill treated by her step mother & step sisters, who always has been deprived of parents love meets her prince charming. Things even change between the girl's best and only friend and the boy's ex-girlfriend. Will the four be able to confess their love ?
1. Chapter 1 - Bad Luck

Everything was perfect, as perfect as it could be. I had a little family which consisted of me, my dad and my mom. We were a happy little family and were contended with what life has given us. But I guess everything was ought to be changed.

First of all let me tell you who am I.

I am Kria Ghai a girl of 7. My dad, Mr. Rajeev Ghai owns a Dance Institue and my Mom, Mrs. Smriti Ghai is a Stay at Home Mum.

Like every girl in this world even I too had dreams and wishes. As we used to read in the fairy tales book that at the end the evil is vanished and the prince takes his princess and rides off to his castle. Even I had a dream to get such a prince.

But one unfortunate day of my life ruined everything.

It was the day when my Mom left me and Dad forever.

From then on my Dad was my best friend.

I used to share my each and every thing with him.

We still remembered Mom on many occasions but life means moving on.

A year later on one fine day a fat lady came in with her two daughters who were pretty much ugly and were fighting with each other over a petty toffee. Behind the two came a boy older than me with a big grin on his face. But wait his teeth OMG. I wanted to puke that very moment.

She was walking towards my dad but unfortunately or for my Dad fortunately she slipped. How I wish my dad had not saved her at the right moment.

That fat fellow must have fallen on her butt and made a fool of herself.

After that day my life again took a new turn.

I got a Step Mom and a two not so cute step sisters and a very very rude elder step brother. But only I was the one with whom he behaved rudely.

This time I had a family but no love.

But as far as my dad was happy so was I.

But life still had something more in store for me.

I guess I was born with a bad luck.


	2. Chapter 2 - Night That Changed

Guys I'm back with chapter 2

enjoy

reading

* * *

It was the night that changed everything. I was sitting in my room with my father besides me.

He was reading me a fairy tale. When it ended I asked my father

"dad, do fairy tales come true"

"no dear, fairy tales are just imaginations but dreams do come true"

"do you have a dream dad"

"yes, my dream is that you grow up go to college and build your own castle"

( ps – some of the lines are copied from the movie )

My dad repeated the quote which he had always taught me -  
"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."

"dad I'll always remember that".

As I was going to sleep I saw the things kept on my table shaking.

My dad saw where I was seeing and then everything started shaking very fast.

He shouted "EARTHQUAKE".

We went towards one corner of the room when I heard my mom shouting

" Rajeev, help me "

He told me

" I'll be right back "

"please dad, don't go "

" your mom needs me"

I nodded

He kissed my forehead and that was the last time I saw him and talked to him.

That was the worst day of my life.

I lost my dad, my best friend that day.

My step mom hated me to the core.

She asked me to shift to the room on the top floor which was closed from I don't know when.

I went up cleaned the room and sat besides the window thinking something very deeply.

I don't know when I fell asleep.

**8 YEARS LATER**

I was sleeping on my study table coz I had to study for the test which was scheduled to be on the next day.

" Kria "

The voice came out of the speakers.

It was that Bitch Asha.

" Kria, it's my breakfast time"

" hmmm "

"KRRIIIAAA"

"coming"

I was feeling damn sleepy but still I had to serve her breakfast.

I quickly freshened up and went to the kitchen

I prepared the breakfast and served it to her.

She asked

" is it the same recipe I asked for"

" only the best"

" ok , now you can go ,you have lots of work in the academy"

" Asha, I'm really sorry but I've gotta test today which I have to study for, please I can't go to the academy today"

"WHAT !? "

" well yeah, please I can't work today "

"listen kria, i don't want to hear any lame excuses for not going to the academy. I said you are going that means you are going "

" ok, fine "


End file.
